Cast away: Shisha no Shima
by Sugerbliss
Summary: A plane crash on a strange island, leaving a group of teens stranded to strive to survive the horrific island and return home. Grimmjow is separated from his beloved Ichigo and neither one know each others alive. The pair do everything in their power to find each other, but a particular demon has his own ideas for the two on the Island of the dead...
1. Plane crash

_The forest was gloomy shade of grey, the mist was thick. Grey skies covered the unseen sun, the air was heavy with a sick scent of blood. Sounds... there were many strange sounds in this awkward black and white world._

_The strange creepy sounds belonged to that of peoples voices which filled the empty air; the sounds of children giggling, the sounds of people whispering and the creepy sounds of people chanting._

_However their was one sound that stuck out of all of them, the sound of heavy breathing dashed through the air followed by a few sick whimpers and cries._  
_Trotting through the forest, a young teen fearfully ran for his life; In comparison towards the shaded grey environment, the teen seemed to stick out in more than one way._

_Radiant orange hair and crimson blood tainted the boy; he was rather pale and tattered like the world around him, but his hair and the blood that tainted his body looked quite unnatural and too bright for the scenography._

_The boy ran and ran as if someone or something was out to get him; scary eyes watched from the cracks of the trees and pallid rotting figured peaked from different angles of the forest._

_Tears started to form in the scared boy's eyes; he wanted to get away, he needed to get away. Stopping at a tree the boy pressed his hand against it in order to catch his breathe. His chest heaved up and down heavily as he gasped for air._

_**"King... King... Where are you...?"** echoed a watery voice._

_The young man gasped as he looked around the forest. The eyes that watched him was now gone and the voices seased to exist. The frightened boy shuddered as he unintentionally whimpered against the tree._

_There was no one there, but the boy knew better than that. Looking back and forth, the young ginger kept his eyes out as he kept his back pressed tightly against the tree._

_**"King... Let's play a game King..."** said the voice again sounding rather dangerous and too close for comfort._

_His heart thumped loudly in his chest. Gulping, the boy's throat felt unusually dry which throbbed the back of his throat. Blood covered his chest, down his arms and was even splattered onto his face._

_**"I spy with my little eye, something scared, frightened and alone..."** taunted the voice with soft cackles._

_Small tears slowly began to form onto the teens already flustered face; covering his mouth so that he wouldn't make a sound, the teen stiffened a sob that threatened to break free._

_**"He's beautiful with vibrant orange hair and smokey chocolate eyes... what do I spy...?"** the dark manic voice asked sounding much closer than before._

_Muffling a startled cry, the ginger felt as though he was going to panic at any moment now. He couldn't stand this sort of torture and he had no where to go, no where to run to._

_Whimpering a bit as he turned, the ginger had no clue about the snow white hands which was emerging from the tree behind him. Black talon like nails sheathed around the boy's throat without a sound._

_Crimson red liquid dripped down the sides of the pale arm and slightly trickled down unto the teens neck. Chocolate brown eyes suddenly widened in pure shock as he realized something was wrong._

_Just as soon as the boy tried to pull away, thin strong hands took hold of the teens throat forcefully._

_**"Gotcha!"** screeched the voice as it shook him violently causing the teen to panic as he tried to struggle for air._

_He couldn't scream, he couldn't fight; he was going to die... Squirming and fighting, he felt as though whatever it was that was strangling him was about to rip his throat apart. Blood dripped down his throat and trickled down the icy white grip._

_"Grimm... jow..." Whimpered the teen. "Grimm...jow..!" he tried to choke out almost begging. "Grimmjow!" he finally managed to shriek._

* * *

"Ichi, Ichi... Wake up!" called out a familiar strong stern voice.

Frightened chocolate eyes bolted wide open in shock and in fear as the teen awoke from his nightmare; panting as if he'd just ran a marathon, the teen quickly glanced next to him.

A tall tanned well built teen sat next to him looking quite worried; he had the most beautiful blue pulled back hair and matching sky blue eyes. Grimmjow stared at him for a brief moment watching his partner before sighing in relief.

"Damn it Ichi, you and your crazy dreams are seriously getting the best of me." the blunet said rubbing the back of his neck.

A few people in the plane were all watching the two, they were all mostly graduates celebrating and yet they were very few responsible teachers. The teen now known as Ichigo flushed, so many people were staring at him.

"Aww does Ichigo want his daddy?" asked Luppy.

"Shut your ass!" Grimmjow defended when all of a sudden the ginger stood up and left towards the bathroom.

* * *

Ichigo stared at his reflexion for the millionth time today, his face was still flushed and his heart was still thumping. It was that same dream again...  
It would always feel so real and yet when he wakes up, nothing.

Closing his eyes, strong arms suddenly sheilded the ginger from his nightmarish imagination. He didn't know how his lover got in the airplanes bathroom, but nor did he care as he leaned into the much larger male.

"Shh, it's alright... no one's gonna bother you, now that I'm here." he said lovingly as he dropped little kisses from his cheek and down the side of his throat.

Moaning a bit, the ginger felt pleasured by his lovers warm wet kisses; his throat was still dry, however his lovers touches just made him want to melt.

"It's not that..." he began, but then gasped as Grimmjow nibbled on a sensitive area.

Moaning and tilting his head in order to give the blunet some more access, the ginger held onto the sink.

"Ha... uh... Grimmjow you know I can't talk when you do that!" the ginger argued as the blunet used his tongue to play around the base of his neck.

"Tsk... what ya want, an apology?" the blunet asked with a toothy grin. "Cause ya ain't get'n any!" he said point blank.

The ginger raised and eyebrow before scooting his tush back into the taller man's groin. Grunting a bit, the blunet smirked as he held onto his lovers weist.

"Oh really... then who say's that I will be givin you what you want ya dicksap?" the ginger asked teasingly.

"Cause... asshole, you know that you can't resist me!" he responded as he pressed harshly into the young man's body.

Ichigo moaned in delight and Grimmjow soon began to drown him with kissed starting with his ear, down his throat and then back up towards his mouth. Slipping his wet tongue in and out of the teens mouth, the ginger shuddered beneath his touch.

Groaning at the pleasurable sensation, the ginger turned towards his lovers arms and gently carressed his muscular figure as their tongues fought for dominance. The blunet chuckled at the ginger's attempt sending a soothing vibration down the his throat causing another moan to escape his lips.

Pleasure... Grimmjow was always so pleasurable and wild, he was his first and only love...

Taking a better hold of the gingers waist, Ichigo suddenly muffled a unaudible protest down his throat as he was unable to pull away from his lovers kiss. Lifting him up and over the sink, he pressed himself against the ginger.

"Grimmjow, where in a plane!" he complained as soon as he caught his breath.

They were both wearing skinny jeans, however if the man kept this up they wouldn't be for long.

"You actually think that will stop me?" Grimmjow asked as he caught a glimpse of his lovers luscious back-view from the reflection of the mirror.

Pressing forward with more strong kisses, Ichigo moaned losing the efort to stop him from screwing him over in a plane.

"Grimm... mmm..." the ginger protested once more only to be submitted into a deep moan.

Going down the teens throat once again, the blunet stopped at the gingers chest in efort to tease his nipples. Lifting his shirt, the blunet began to nibble on one of his nipples as his hand teased and pinched the other. A sudden cry quickly caused the blunet to release the nipple and cover the gingers mouth.

"Shh, I know your a screamer, but no screaming!" he whispered causing his warm breath to tickle his ear.

Mumbling a protest in the palm of his hand, Grimmjow grinned as he purposely bend down and gently licked around and over the teens nipple. Soft moans escaped from the teens lips and the ginger held onto the sides of the sink.

A strong heat was building up inside him and the ginger couldn't help but tense at the pleasurable feeling. Finally bighting down on the pink nipple, the ginger hissed in a pleasured pain.

Bucking his hips forward, Ichigo's body begged the blunet to take him over. Grimmjow grinned wider than a shark as he felt the ginger losing control, rubbing jeans on jeans the blunet teased him some more as he began to hump the ginger.

Moaning in deep pleasure, the ginger wrapped his lean legs around the blunets waist before going back for more forcefull kisses. Bruteful and wild, that's how he liked it. He himself was tender and gentle, but when it came to Grimmjow all he wanted was for the man to abuse him and strip him of his reality.

Rubbing his body against the taller man, he undid a button and his zipper before drowning him with more kisses. Swirling their tongues one against the other, Grimmjow slipped one hand in the back of the gingers pants and cupped the soft cheek. Massaging in gently, his other hand rested at the berry's hip.

Ichigo moaned and whined at the pleasurable sensation; how he wished he could do this all day long and all night too. His soft prescious hands wondered from the blunets chest, down to his jeans where he slowly undid his lovers button before zipping down the sipper.

Feeling the hard lump against the palm of his hand, the ginger shivered as he slowly began to massage it. Grimmjow slightly moaned and closed his eyes as his other hand soon joined down next to his other hand.

Gripping his lovers ass, he gently squeezed it and pressed them together before seperating it causing Ichigo to grip harder as his eyes closed shut tight. pleasure overwhelmed the two and neither one notice a white figure in the mirror.

A snow white arm slowly reached out from the mirror towards the berry's radiant orange locks. Reaching closer and closer, the black talons suddenly tangled inside the rich locks before pulling.

Ichigo gasped as he jumped, releasing his lover the ginger looked back and forth and then back at the mirror only to see his own reflection.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

Ichigo seemed quite paranoid and as much as it strangely turned him on, he didn't like seeing his berry scared.

"I-it's nothing..." Ichigo finally muttered before getting of the sink.

Somehow he found his own reflection bothersome, it was an old phobia he used to have when he was younger. He thought that he had grown out of it though...

"You sure?" Grimmjow asked sounding more serious than before.

Ichigo just smiled and sat the blunet down on the toilet, before getting face to face with him.

"More than just sure..." Ichigo said not wanting to tell him any more problems about himself.

Sitting on top of him like a certified lap dancer, Ichigo slowly began to move his ass up and down ontop of his sheltered groin. Grimmjow instantly wanted to shred his clothes off and screw him over, but suddenly something strange happened... the plane shook.

Grabbing onto Grimmjow, Ichigo slightly squeeked in shock; something was wrong with the plane.

"Fuck..." Grimmjow cursed as the bathroom shook. "Come on, we gotta get out of here!"

Buckling his pant's, Ichigo quickly fixed himself up before following him out of the bathroom. People were all screaming a fussing as the plane rumbled and the lights flickered. It was worse than any horror movie, the pair have ever seen.

Reaching for their, Grimmjow made sure that Ichigo was fastened before he got himself on tight. The rumbling soon stop and everything was silent; nervous chuckles came from the group of teens as the staff all seemed a bit relieved until a siren went off.

The plane rattled noisly as some peoples drinks fell, one of the ladies screamed as a man was panicking. Ichigo panted as he held onto Grimmjow nervously, the emergency gas mask fell and the lights flickered again.

A snow white figure stood in view, he stood right next to the staff as the whites flashed on and off. Ichigo gasped as the lights went on and the figure was nowhere to be seen, however the two staff members were both hanged by the cord of the gas mask.

A scream escaped the boy's lips at the scene, the two staff members struggled violently against the cords. Unbuckling himself, Ichigo raised to save them when one of the lights in the front exploded.

More screams filled the air as people began to panick, Ichigo alongside Uryu Ishida both tried to release the two staff members when suddenly Grimmjow pulled both of them back just in time when one of the cords snapped electricuting one of the staff members.

The two boy's screamed as they witnessed first hand one of the staff electricute to death as the second staff just hanged their emotionless from the lack of air.

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow cried as both boy's were pressed onto him in fear.

The lights flashed again and the white figure was there again, but somehow nobody but Ichigo noticed him. The figure's blood filled long white hair covered his face and most of his body not allowing him to see past the white figure, however what it had in it's hand was what disturbed Ichigo the most... a fire extinguisher.

Chocolate eye's widened as the figure easily tossed it.

"No!" Ichigo shrieked just as one of the windows smashed open, Tatsuki whom was standing up and helping Orihime almost instantly got sucked towards the window.

She screamed in pure horror and pain as her body was being sucked out the window.

Countless guy's took hold of her hand and tried to save her, Ichigo being one of the many in effort to save his childhood friend. Her screams echoed as her body began to abnormally break, cracks in her skin soon caused her scream to get even more violent.

No matter how hard they pulled they couldn't pull her off, it was as if something was pulling her from the otherside. Pulling harder, Ichigo could see faces; countless faces on every window.

His eye's widened and Tatsuki let out a horrifying screech just as her back pop, blood and organs were quickly being sucked out as so did her liver, stomach acids and some sort of fluids. Blood gushed out from the girl's pale lips as she gave Ichigo one final stare before her corpse was literally ripped out the window.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo and Orihime both screamed simultaneously as more objects were being sucked through like a vacuum.

The plane tilted and the two fell forward alongside many other's, a huge pink bag was tossed at the window and covered it from taking any more hostages. Halibel glared evily as she made sure her bag would do, the trick.

Holding onto one of the chairs, she barely noticed the white figure standing next to one of the emergency doors.

"Halibel!" Ichigo shouted.

The girl looked at him confusedly and the hatchet opened. The girl fell as the air attempted to suck her out. A firm grip caught her by her wrist before the pair slid against the wall right next to the opened door. Starrk seemed quite uneasy near the busty chick, but he had no choice but to take it if.

More people fell and some were not as fortunate as Halibel, falling off to their death the plane began to close in falling faster towards some unknown destination. Crashing into many trees, the wings were cut off. It was a really bumpy ride and the people were all being tossed and turned.

Grimmjow was snagged tightly within the cords, no matter what he did he couldn't get off. Nnoitra was right next to him with Nel as they tried their best to untangle him.

"Forget me, help Ichi!" Grimmjow yelled when a few more chairs fell onto them pinning them.

A sudden scream quickly caught the ginger's attention, Ichigo quickly turned as the worlds was spinning. Trying his hardest to get towards Grimmjow; Ichigo used the seats to climb past the whirling door. Reaching forward many suitcases and bags barely hit him, but he didn't stop.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo called.

The blunet snapped his eyes opened to see his lover, just Inches away from him.

"Ichi!" he screamed.

The ginger looked very afraid, but he kept moving forward; Grimmjow was pinned down with his friends pretty tight, but he managed to get his arm loose. Reaching out for his lover, the pair was just inches apart when a white figure appeared from behind.

Ichigo paused in shock and was about to scream, when a suddenly explosion caused him to let go.

Half of the plane almost instantly divided the bottom half with Grimmjow's side while the upper half had his now injured ginger. The boy almost intantly past out as he slammed right into the wall and Grimmjow bellowed a heart breaking cry.

"Ichigo!" He screamed for once calling out his lovers full name.


	2. Survival

_The sound of the wind hollowing blew loudly throughout the damaged plane; dead bodies decorated the upper half of the plane as crimson red blood painted the floors and the walls. None of the figures moved, not even a twitch. The smell of blood was inevitable and the soft rain that poured didn't help; the soft sounds of watering cackles filled the air._

_**"It's raining! it's pouring!"** it sang almost mockingly throughout the plane, it's voice almost scratching in and out like a broken record. **"The young souls aren't snoring!"** It continued holding a strange whispering tone as a bloody hand gently pressed against the window of the plane._

_**"They fell from high and bump their heads and didn't get up in the morning..."** it sang and then slowly paused._

_The hand slowly slid down the window leaving the bloody hand mark behind. The plane was once again silent when suddenly a snow white figure covered in dirt and old blood slowly began to crawl from one body over another, he crawled in a very inhumane manner as it made it's way towards a specific destination._

_It's head was bowed and it's face was not revealed from within the damp blood filled tangled mass of long hair. It crawled like some sort of strange creature, with one leg over it's hand, it was almost like a spider with the exception of the crackling sounds of it's bones. It slowly paused before one figure, it's face slowly lifted up however the hair still made it difficult to see it's face._

_The room grew strangely cold causing small puffs of white smoke to come from the figure bellow the creature; the orange hair teen had blood going down his face thanks to a nice cut in his head and his arms were all cut up from the glass around him. The windows all began to crack with frost brewing around the rims making them unable to be seen through them._

_Many figures soon began to pass by the frosty windows, but their appearances were unknown. The bloody white figure slowly began to descend it's hand down towards Ichigo's face. It's thin glistening, slimy-looking, and scabbed bony fingers slowly reached with black talon like dirty nails as it traced the gingers features._

_One by one eyes slowly began to peak throughout the cracks of the plane they were all over the place watching and stalking them; Ichigo suddenly moaned from the icy touch, he was against the wall from the impact and so the dead figure was settled nicely between his thighs almost waiting for the teen to wake up._

_As the creature tilted it's head, some of it's white face was revealed. Ichigo slowly began crack open his eyes and close them again as the figure got closer towards his face with it's own face. Chocolate eyes slowly opened and then widened at the sight before him._

_It was silence as the two were only inches apart, Ichigo's heart almost instantly stopped at the figure before him. Neither one moved till suddenly, the white figure let out a bellowing animal like shriek. It's face looked twisted with red veins sticking down it's face, it had pitch black eye sockets with very small yellow irises and it's mouth was abnormally wide and pitch black as if it was another world in there._

_What ever it was, it didn't look alive or natural; Ichigo almost instantly let out a loud and piercing cry as every hole in the plane suddenly began to rip apart as if their was more dead souls wanting to come in._

* * *

Sky blue eyes shot wide open and than narrowed in annoyance as he saw the world upside down, hanging by his wrist and leg he was facing the world below in a very difficult position. Nel wasn't too far from him, but she was dangling off one of the seats and Nnoitra was also in view, however he didn't look to well as his face was full of blood.

Looking at his two friends he suddenly began to freak out as he just remembered what had happened to his lover.

"Ichi, Ichi!" he screamed out.

"Stop moving, your going to kill the rest of us!" cried a voice from above.

Grimmjow quickly darted his face upwards to see Uryu with his forearm completely toiled, blood seemed to be flowing freely from a deep gash and it was twisted the wrong way.

"Uryu?" he questioned looking quite concerned.

"I'm alright, but we have a bigger problem... are plane is stuck in a tree!" Uryu said as he pointed upwards.

Above the group was a huge gap in which the upper part of the plane was supposed to be, huge branches could be seen however the plane did not feel stable whatsoever.

"Shit..." Grimmjow muttered knowing that Ichigo had to be out there. "We got to get the hell out of here, Nel, Nnoitra get your asses up here!" he demanded causing Nnoitra to slowly grumble as Nel actually yawned.

"A few more minutes..." she complained.

"No, now!" Grimmjow said angrily.

Nnoitra slowly sat up and rubbed his upper left part of his face, he was in a lot of pain and for some odd reason he couldn't see on his left side. Ignoring the sickening pain Nnoitra looked up.

"The fuck happened?" Nnoitra asked.

"The hell I know... I think we survived a plane crash..." Grimmjow said looking from Nnoitra back at Uryu. "We can use the chairs to climb up and out." he reasoned.

"Easily said then done, in my opinion you look stuck, your friend there doesn't look like he can see properly and I can barely use my arm for anything..." Uryu responded half heartily.

The sounds of groaning and moaning filled the plane as more and more survivors began to wake up, a man who went by the name Love was going mad as he shook his friend Rojuro to wake up. Blood was all over the place and Uryu did his best to keep everyone calm.

"Shit.." Grimmjow cursed again.

"I can help!" said an unknown voice.

Looking back up, Grimmjow saw a young kid looking down at him. He had scruffy black hair, a short braided ponytail, golden eyes, and a rather youthful, feminine face. The boy looked rather calm, however his forehead was covered in blood as well as he had three fresh scars on both side of his cheeks.

Climbing down the seats with skill, he quickly made his way down towards Grimmjow. Hooking his legs around the base of one of the seats, the kid let himself dangle as he went upside down using the chair as if it were some sort of monkey bars.

"My name is Ggio Vega. " he introduced himself as he flipped open a pocket knife as began to cut Grimmjow loose.

"Did ya ever here of no knives on bored?" Grimmjow asked a bit unsure that a kid was helping him.

"Yeah, but nobody really checks me. My father is the pilot of the plane." he explained causing the blunet to want to choke him for his father's lousy work.

"How the hell did we crash?" he demanded angrily.

"How am I supposed to know, this never happened before..." the dark haired boy explained and then stopped as the plane dropped a bit.

The survivors all screamed, it felt worse than an elevator drop. Grimmjow and Ggio both faced each other for a brief moment before Ggio began to hurry up as he quickly tried to cut Grimmjow free.

"Nel, Nnoitra, start climbing!" Grimmjow demanded. "Ggio hurry!"

Nel almost instantly reached out for Nnoitra whom still seemed very unaware of his surroundings; taking her hand, she helped him towards a seat as the two began to climb towards Grimmjow.

Cutting free Grimmjow's wrist, Grimmjow suddenly dropped as he was now dangling by his leg. Grunting as he looked below, Grimmjow stared at his own reflection from one of the broken glasses. A white familiar looking figure stared right back at him, but before he could see any farther the plane dropped again and stopped causing more people to scream and panic as they climbed higher.

"Stay calm!" Uryu directed, but no one paid any attention.

Love whom was in shock suddenly began to bang on the window violently.

"Stop that, your going to kill us all faster!" Uryu said pulling on the mans shoulder.

Love wasn't having it, decking the raven haired teen in the face; the boy fell as Love broke open the window breaking his own hand in the process.

"Shit, mother fucking bitch!" he yelled as he quickly pulled himself through the window being the first one out.

Uryu hit the bottom with a loud thump and Grimmjow growled angrily as the plane dropped and stopped again.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled angrily towards Love's actions; he swore he was gonna kill him once he got out of here. "Uryu, are you alright?" he called down, but received no response. "Uryu!"

A slight moan escaped the teens lips and the raven haired boy tried to make heads or tails of what had just happened. a Slight whisper filled the air within the midst of people screaming.

"What?" Uryu asked in confusion.

Without his glasses his vision was blurry, however he could see someone on all fours bend down face to face with him; he couldn't see his face, but he could make out that the guy was completely white with some red and brown smudge around his frame.

_**"...The last shall be first and the first shall be last..."**_ whispered a strange and watery tone voice in which the boy did not recognize.

Tilting his head confusedly, a hand suddenly wrapped around his waist causing the teen to gasp. Grimmjow was now free and so he easily picked up the teen before looking up.

"Guys it's too high up, we'll never make it! Nel, Nnoitra go back down and through the whole Love made!" He commanded and the two followed as Grimmjow began to climb the seats.

Ggio awaited Grimmjow patiently which made Grimmjow wanna whack him. The plane was going down, but the boy seemed unaware of how serious the situation was.

"Go, go!" he demanded and the kid followed.

Nel was the first to pull herself out and onto one of the branches; Nnoitra as tall as he was, was very skinny and so he fitted through pretty easily.

"Come on!" NNoitra called as the sound of branch breaking began to crack louder and louder.

Reaching in, Nnoitra was quick to snag the young kid buy the collar of his shirt; pulling him out like a puppy out of a cage, he tossed him to Nel before reaching back in for Grimmjow.

The people above, continued to reach forward except for one whom seem to have been procrastinating whether to follow Lisa or Grimmjow. Lisa being the first to reach the top suddenly paused when a white hand took her hand; the girl quickly looked up and stared in shock as to what she had saw.

"...Oh my God...?" she whispered in complete shock seeing a face she once seen before.

The snow white figure grin only widened as it's expression darkened, sadistic revenge was written all over his expression. Breaking her arm the wrong way, the young lady screeched. Blood dripped down her fingers as they were all broken the wrong way; pulling her hand back, he did not let her go.

Upon her screaming Nnoitra looked up, but due to his position and to how much people that were in the way; he couldn't see what was happening. Grunting, Nnoitra swiftly pulled Uryu before grabbing Grimmjow by his broken wrist. Grimmjow hissed in pain, but sucked it up as he was the last one pulled onto the branches.

Upon standing on the branch, Grimmjow could see that the tree was huge being some sort of relative towards the Tule tree. Grimmjow felt as if he could stay there for hours if it weren't for the constant screaming.

"What the fuck is going on in there?" Grimmjow asked when all of a sudden a blonde guy tried to reach over for Grimmjow.

He was known as Mabashi, however his blonde hair was covered in blonde and he was barely some abnormal scars. Grimmjow caught him by the hand and tried to pull him out when suddenly the branches snapped.

The plane dropped just as Grimmjow pulled the teen half way out; the people inside the plane all screamed for their lives, however at the bottom Love finally made it to the bottom of the tree.

"We made it Rojuro, we made it!" he screamed when all of a sudden, he turned to see a white figure. "Y-you...?" he questioned for a brief moment when the bottom of the plane fell right on top of him with a loud crashing explosion.

The people in the plane were now all silent as they were all at the bottom of the plane piled one over the other; Lisa looked completely inhuman as her eyes were ripped out and her bottom jaw was missing. both of her hands were twisted and her fingers looked like they were purposely broken one by one.

At the top of the tree, the group that was left were all panting as Grimmjow was still bent holding on tightly towards the blond teen. Grimmjow couldn't believe what had just happened and what was still happening. They didn't know where they were or what they were going to do, but one thing was certain... There was no way he was going to abandon Ichigo.

"...Don't worry... I got ya!" Grimmjow said panting heavily as he pulled Mabashi up.

Teal eyes widened and Nel covered her mouth as Uryu's and Nnoitra's jaw dropped; Mabashi was saved by the waist up, but his lover have was completely cut off as guts and organs slowly trickled like water.

Screams filled the air as crows cawed, a figure from above watched them with glee before fading off into nothing...

* * *

Screaming the ginger haired teen suddenly bolted up; panting the teen looked back and forth almost scared to death, the place looked exactly like his dream. People's body's were decorated all over the place, there were several holes in the exact place as they were in his dream and to make manners worse there was a hand print of blood on the exact window.

Blood slowly trickled down his forehead and towards his left eye as the boy felt like panicking, panting heavily the boy began to cry out as he tried to move out of his position. a bloody hand print was printed on his shirt and a trail of bloody prints were made from where Ichigo was all the way towards the gap opening of the plane.

Ichigo heart began to race as he followed the trail with his eyes; he saw where the thing came in, however the scary thing was that there was no trail as to where it had left. Realizing this, the teen fell onto his knees as he covered his mouth; where was the other side of the plane?

He clearly remembered that Grimmjow was in snared in some of the cords, but he was at the end of the plane. Being in the front; Ichigo could see a forest throughout the big gap, but there was no sign of the end of the plane.

Crying out a stuttered sob, a few people began to stir from their positions awakening from the sudden noise. Halibel was the first to wake up as Starrk had her protectively beneath him, gazing up at the man she quickly shook him to wake him up. The man groaned before opening his eyes.

"Are we there yet..?" he asked and the busty woman let out of soft yet relieved sigh.

A squealing screech suddenly caught the survivors attention, Luppi squirmed violently from beneath the crushed seats blood oozed and covered his frame as he tried to break free.

"Geezers, hold on there partner!" said Shinji whom seemed to have had a really bad wound on his leg as he went to help the guy he really didn't like, but also didn't like to see in pain either. "Kensei, give me a hand!" he called out towards punk looking guy whom looked pretty beat up from the impact.

The guy staggered a bit before running over and helping his friend, however despite the stronger male helping it was difficult to maneuver the broken chairs on the mere fact that one of the metal ends were stabbed deeply within the boy's chest revealing the broken ribs.

Orihime was not too far from them, however she was far from sane as she was sobbing uncontrollably as Chizuro did her best to help her. Countless bodies around her were not moving, Keigo was one of the many whom had his neck snapped due towards his camera which hung around his neck.

Mizuiro was another which had a very large glass piece through his face while another was Cyan one of Halibel's sisters which had her eyes open and her lower jaw teared out. Halibel quickly ran towards her sisters aid as so did Emilou whom had a bloody eye and Franceska whom was in much better conditions.

Szayel moaned as he removed his broken glasses; his face was all cut up and his shoulder was busted, but besides that he was fine. Moving to stand, his yellow eyes soon fell onto the bloody mass of his older brother. He was still breathing, however he did not look human; gasping in shock the pink haired teen quickly tried to aid his brother.

Ichigo stared in shock at the full scene; people screamed and people cried, people were dying and the majority was dead. Luppi shrieks of agonizing pain quickly snapped the teen back to his senses. The white figure was here, his friends were dead... Grimmjow, where was Grimmjow?

Helping out Shinji and Kensei, Luppi's scream only increased in pain as a sickening sound of raw meat tearing could be heard.

"Stop, Stop!" the teen begged horrendously.

It was obvious that he was in extreme pain, people all around them were mourning even Ichigo had tears in his eyes. Turning away from the massive smell of blood, the teen almost instantly ran out of the gap of the plane and puked.

Coughing the boy crimson red liquid gushed out of his mouth causing him to cough some more before filling as if something was in the back of his throat. It was a heavy gagging feeling that made him even sicker towards his stomach and it was wrenching as it didn't allow him to breathe properly.

Reaching in his throat, the ginger felt a strange lace which he quickly began to pull. The lace was long and black as he began to pull it out of his throat; tears stained down the boys eyes as something in the back watched him. He could feel something move from his chest, up his esophagus and out his throat with the end of the string.

At the end of the thread was a dissolved finger with a gold ring still hung around it. Gasping, the teen let it fall to the floor as he slowly began to back away panting really quickly as if he was about to have a heart attack. The figure behind him soon got closer and closer as the ginger's legs suddenly gave out letting him fall and crawl backwards in fear.

Shuddering the teen was about ready to have a panic attack when a bloody thin hand slowly descended onto the teens shoulder. Ichigo completely stopped in his tracks as his heart stopped...


End file.
